


The Thumpa Thumpa Podcast - Episode 1x12

by emynn, thumpathumpapodcast



Series: The Thumpa Thumpa Queer as Folk Podcast - Season One [11]
Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Analysis, Character Analysis, F/F, Gen, M/M, Meta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-05 13:11:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6705670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emynn/pseuds/emynn, https://archiveofourown.org/users/thumpathumpapodcast/pseuds/thumpathumpapodcast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In this episode, we welcome guest host Hilary (@lindsaypetersons)  for an in-depth discussion about Queer as Folk’s representation of motherhood, the impact of religion on Emmett Honeycutt, the differing worlds of Michael and David, and the hilarious beginnings of Ted and Brian’s friendship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Thumpa Thumpa Podcast - Episode 1x12

**Listen to episode 1x12 of The Thumpa Thumpa[here](http://thumpathumpapodcast.podbean.com/e/qaf-1x12/)! **

**Originally Posted: May 3, 2016  
**

**Duration: 58:56**

**Author's Note:**

> Our home base is at [Tumblr](https://thumpathumpapodcast.tumblr.com), where fans can share their thoughts and ideas for episode discussion and also what _Queer as Folk_ means to them. We also post episode-specific content to get you in the spirit for new eps! Be sure to also follow us on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/thethumpathumpa) for updates and general _Queer as Folk_ fun.
> 
> Subscribe to us here on AO3, but also check us out on [Podbean](http://thumpathumpapodcast.podbean.com/) and [iTunes](https://itunes.apple.com/us/podcast/thumpa-thumpa-queer-as-folk/id1065308838?mt=2) to get notifications when we post new episodes and listen from your mobile device -- and be sure to leave a review!


End file.
